


Touch me

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Kissing, Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: Garnet teaches Peridot about sex.





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a fic I deleted about 2/3 years ago from my account.

Peridot followed the fusion into the house, her metal enhancers clunking against the floorboards. It had been a while since she had back here since their recent stay at the barn. It looked clean enough however and she wondered if Pearl had been to thank for that. She was constantly sneaking off when Steven had gone to sleep, and she was no better. Garnet had whisked her away for some reason unbeknownst to her and kept silent the entire way back.

“Are you going to tell me why you interrupted the upgrading of my limb enhancers to bring me back to this dump?” She groaned, looking down at metal parts that had been modeled after her original ones but with some slight changes. Stars instead of diamonds where they connected to her knee and some programming done by Pearl. It took her weeks to replace them and they nearly as good as her original ones; earth only had so many options for her.

“I know you saw me.” Garnet turned around to look at Peridot as the front door shut, “the other night.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be nervous or afraid.”

“The last time we were this close you injured me and I had to resort back to my gem. This isn’t exactly scary.” Her eyes narrowed down on Garnet.

“I know that Homeworld has changed a lot from when I was there and that nudity and-”

‘Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on…” She gave a nervous chuckle, “are you talking about the fact that I saw you nude?” Thinking back on the events that had taken place just earlier today had a rather strange effect on the gem. What she saw in the barn she was sure would be engrained into her brain forever. The way the permafusion was touching herself was surely different than anything she had seen back home. Peridot was sure she could make a list of everything different about it. The look of pleasure that was not forced and of course the utter enjoyment of the event.

“I wasn’t just nude I was-”

“You were obviously just…checking yourself for injuries.”

“Peridot. You know what I was doing and I get it. Homeworld has their rules but this is earth and you’re pretty much free to do what you want to within reason.”

“Look, I obviously don’t know much about whatever it was you were doing. Sure I’ve seen other gems in those types of scenarios but you were doing it by yourself! I don’t understand why you were doing it by yourself. Don’t the others ever help you?”

“I guess it just depends.”

“Depends on what? What variables does it depends on? Besides you were out there in plain sight! Anyone could have seen you.”

“But they didn’t. Only you were around, and I was counting on that. I’m sure you’re very curious especially with the rules you’re used to.”

“What do you mean?” She squinted.

“You’ve never touched yourself before.”

Just those words from Garnet’s mouth made her face bright red. “What are you talking about?! Of course, I’ve uh…” She stopped, clearing her throat, “what do you humans call it again?”

“Masturbate?” Garnet chuckled.

“Ah, yes.”

“I was just curious if there was anything I could teach you…If you had any questions about what you saw me doing.”

“Questions about what I saw?” She touched a finger to her chin. “Negative.”

“Are you sure? If you are we can just go back to the barn.”

“It’s just an exchange of physical contact…for your own benefit. What exactly were you hoping for? ”

“Nothing. I just thought you could learn some differences between Homeworld and Earth.”

“Please, I don’t think sex is as different here as you’re making it out to be.”

“Is it pleasurable for you?”

“I’ve never…well, I’ve only ever seen other gems do it. Yellow Diamond sometimes gets others to do it for entertainment or as punishment. You seem like you were enjoying yourself though. Do you do that often?” She hummed.

“Mostly during breaks or any downtime I have…sometimes with Pearl or Amethyst or both. Depends.” Garnet watched the way Peridot almost fell apart over her words had been spoken. Scrambling to return to the stoic posture she recently kept whenever she spoke to Garnet. It wasn’t a surprise to Garnet that Peridot would have done such a thing; she had recently become more interested in the human bodies and while Gem bodies weren’t exactly human they were still capable of achieving the most pleasurable of experiences. Now the fact that not only Pearl—who as a pearl Peridot assumed—but even Amethyst had done such things. “Look, you don’t have to be shy or embarrassed about it. If you’re not interested in it I understand but I’ll teach you the way we do things if that helps.”

“Well, what do I have to do first? Also, can I keep my limb enhancers this time?”

“Remove your clothes and come sit with me on the couch. You can do or wear whatever makes you comfortable, okay?”

Peridot squinted again as she watched Garnet move over to the couch, phasing out of her clothes so easily. “…okay?” She spoke to herself as she found her eyes trailing over the curves of the gems body. She was so used to standing far away and watching the others fuck each other, watching Yellow Diamond have her way with them and knowing she would never be used for that purpose. She wasn’t sure if she should have been thankful for it but now looking back on the events she wasn’t too sure outside of the pleasure the gems caused each other if it was worth it.

“What’s on your mind?” She asked as she crossed one leg over the other, staring at the smaller gem.

“The purpose for sex on Homeworld is more about the pleasure or entertainment for others watching it…Not so much for the two themselves.”

“I know. I assumed it hadn’t changed in almost six thousand years but like I told you-”

“It’s different on earth.” She grumbled, hesitantly phasing out of her clothing and walking towards Garnet. She tried to avoid eye contact with the other, knowing she must have been staring at her body. “Everything is different on earth. There are weird species that can fly, humans have to eat to survive, and don’t get me started on Steven being a baby.” Peridot gave a shout when Garnet’s hand had slid around her waist and pulled her into her lap.

Peridot’s knee was stuck in an awkward position against Garnet’s outer thigh and her crotch was pressed against Garnet’s knee which caused an awkward moan from her mouth. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m going to kiss you. Okay?” She questioned, letting a hand rest on the small of the gem’s back.

Peridot only even knew what kissing was from television shows and from what Steven had told her during her normal television marathons. Things other Gems did on Homeworld were just for show and never showed a real relationship between the two. They were so different than who Garnet was as a whole. Peridot couldn’t help but contemplate what Garnet had even been saying to her. She found herself stuck in her train of thought and broke out of it only when the other had spoken again. Thinking of just picturing the gems that Yellow Diamond would choose for just those purposes. Always a pearl and a quartz or a beryl or even some type of feldspar but never a peridot. Never Peridot.

She wasn’t sure how many times she had been asked to view these events at parties or how many times it had just happened in general. She wouldn’t say she was jealous of the act but more of the people themselves, how Yellow Diamond got to touch these people in ways she only hoped her diamond would touch her one day. She had spent years just thinking about that sort of thing; touching herself with that thought in mind of someone touching her back.

“I like to know that you’re comfortable.” She smiled, pressing her free hand to the back of Peridot’s head. “Just tell me if you’re not.” She glanced over Peridot from behind her sunglasses. “I know you’re nervous but if touching me helps feel free to do whatever does. You don’t have to though. I’m going to take care of you.”

“I told you…I’ve done this sort of thing before but never with another person!” She huffed, words coming out rather nervously, “okay. I guess you can kiss me.” She watches Garnet comes towards her before stopping her. “Wait!” She’s not sure why she stops Garnet, “what do I do with my hands?” The question only makes Garnet laugh before leaning forward.

Peridot braces for the press of Garnet’s lips against her own. She had see two people kiss on television but it never amounted to tell her how it felt. Nice was an understatement and the pressure and softness, she was sure she was supposed to be doing something…something with her hands. She pressed into Garnet’s lips, sliding a hand to her waist. It had been obvious she was shaking and suddenly pulls away when she feels Garnet’s tongue sliding against her lower lip. “What was that?”

“French kissing.”

Peridot squinted at her. “We can do this again, right?”

Garnet only nods at her and Peridot moves her head closer this time. Green eyes trailing over the others face, noting the glasses and the maroon color of her skin up close. She was sure others would praise such a body. Similar to a quartz which had been her normal gem of interest; a great head of hair, long legs, strong thighs, supple breasts. She was so loss in her thoughts that when Garnet kissed her again she froze. Hesitating before pressing her lips harder against the fusion, allowing her tongue to slither against her lip and into her mouth.

Peridot tried to match whatever it was that Garnet had been doing but found herself rather sloppy and just as inexperienced as she thought she would be. Garnet didn’t seem to matter from the way her hands had been trailing around Peridot’s hips and shifting her leg Peridot’s groin had been pressed against. The smaller gem only whined at the sensation.

“You like that, right?” Garnet asked as she picked Peridot up—even with the robotics she was still so lightweight—to lay onto the couch. “What else do you like? I’m going to touch you so how do you touch yourself?”

Peridot blinked as she looked up at Garnet, “how am I supposed to know that? I just use my hands.” Even saying it aloud had caused a deep blush over her cheeks. “I’ve seen gems waste energy shifting into more I assume masculine parts? Things that indicate the distinction between human genders. Things-” She stopped when Garnet hushed her, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Is that what you want me to do?"

“Maybe not right now.” She let out a hesitant, awkward chuckle, feeling Garnet’s lips press against her throat. “The idea of having something so deep inside you seems…”

“Fulfilling?” She chuckled and Peridot groaned, partially at the response but mostly at the way Garnet’s teeth were biting at her throat. “What else do they do?” She asked in between the kisses and nipping at her skin. Then there were hands, one which had slid into the mess of blonde hair and the other that had been trailing down Peridot’s chest.

“I-I don’t know.” She mumbled, suddenly whining over the fingers pinching at her nipples.

“You’re not as sensitive here as you are down there it seems.” Garnet’s hands and mouth seemed to move elsewhere every time she finished speaking; currently trailing against her stomach and drumming against Peridot’s hips. “You seem like someone who needs a lot of external stimulation just to come.” Peridot was sure her face was permanently flushed at the gem’s words. “I take it you don’t really get chances to have anything than your own fingers inside of you. I can fix that.”

“Fix that how?” Peridot couldn’t help but think for a gem as intelligent as she was she sure knew how to ask stupid questions.

Garnet stopped for a moment and Peridot looked at her, noticing the smirk over the taller gem’s lips before her tongue swept over her nipple before biting at the surrounding skin, bringing it into her mouth and tugging and sucking. She was sure the smaller gem liked the pressure of it and whatever stimulation she could get seemed to turn her on even more. The sounds coming from her mouth were evidence of that.

Peridot’s hands had lifted to hide her face, hide how embarrassed she had become and trying to muffle her groans. Garnet had noticed this, moving her hands from the gems hips to pull Peridot’s arms away. “None of that. I really want to see your face and hear your voice with my fingers inside of you.” The comments were not helping Peridot feel any less aroused. “Unless you want to do something else.”

“No! I mean-” She bit her lip, feeling Garnet’s hands suddenly pushing her legs to her chest. “Just touch me, okay?”

Garnets lips began pressing kisses and bites against her inner thighs. There was just the heat of her mouth so close to her more sensitive parts that caused Peridot to whine again. She had already been so wet and Garnet kept herself in control. “You’ve really never had someone else touch you before.” Garnet speaks just for some reassurance that she was the first to do such a thing. That her fingers were the first ones to trail against her outer lips which was causing more sounds from Peridot instead of words to reply and her third finger was the first—other than Peridot’s own—to penetrate.

“You’re doing such a good job, Peridot.” Garnet spoke as she shifted, bringing herself back up to look at Peridot’s face and her finger beginning to thrust inside of her. Slowly working her open as she gauged Peridot’s reaction; the gem trying to hide her face again when she noticed Garnet had been staring at her.

Her face was flushed, back arching off the couch whenever Garnet would swipe her thumb at her clitoris and now Garnet was staring at her. “You’re just patronizing me, aren’t you?” She turned her head to the side biting at her fist as she let out another noisy whine as Garnet had slid a second finger inside. Together they had been slipping in deeper than Peridot could ever reach on her own, making those moans from her mouth even louder.

“No, you’re doing really well Peridot. You’re practically swallowing my fingers.” Her free hand gripped Peridot’s chin to pull her attention towards her. Looking at the dilation of her pupils, the way she panted at the simplest of touches. “How many do you think you can take?” The words practically purred out of Garnet’s mouth, crooking her fingers slightly which made Peridot shift against the couch. “Three?” She asked, noting the small nod from the green gem, “open your legs more.”

Peridot pulled her head away from Garnet’s hand, shifting her legs and spreading them out just a bit more. It made the pressure of the thumb over her clit worse and she was sure the fingers were even deeper inside of her. She cried out for Garnet; feeling the gems lips pressed back against hers and suppressing her moans. Feeling the fingers continue to thrust inside of her and even Garnet’s pinky nudging inside.

Peridot wrapped her arms around Garnet’s neck, back arching off the couch and her body pressing into Garnet’s. She was muting whatever moans coming from her mouth against Garnet’s. Climaxing with someone else’s fingers inside of her was not anything Peridot had ever imagined happening. Yet here she was, Garnet’s fingers still deep inside of her and that wetness running down her.

“What now?” Peridot groaned as the fingers slid out from inside of her, shifting uncomfortably on the couch as Garnet pulled away to sit up.

“We do it again,” she chuckled, and Peridot only looked up at her.

“I can do that again?” Her words came out rather hesitant.

“Mmhmm.”

“I can touch you too, right?” She asked, sliding her hands to the joints of her enhancers to disconnect them.

“You really want to?”

“I just want to see you squirm on the couch.” She admitted, dropping the pieces onto the floor. “I also want to know how it feels to be that deep inside of someone else.”

“Okay." Garnet nods, ready to see what Peridot has learned. "Go ahead and touch me.”


End file.
